vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Табебуйя
| wikispecies = Tabebuia | commons = Category:Tabebuia | itis = 34343 | ncbi = 39256 }} Табебу́йя ( ) — род произрастающих в тропиках Центральной и Южной Америки растений семейства Бигнониевые, включающий в себя около ста видовSteyermark et al. (1997). Ареал рода простирается от северной Мексики и Антильских островов на юг до северной Аргентины и центральной Венесуэлы, включая карибские острова Эспаньола (Доминиканская республика и Гаити) и Кубу. Хорошо известны такие бытовые названия этих деревьев как ипе́ ( ), поуи и пау д’арко. Описание thumb|left|Молодые листья [[Tabebuia aurea]] Растения представляют собой низкие или большие деревья, высотой от 5 до 50 м, размер зависит от вида. Многие виды сбрасывают листву во время сухого сезона, некоторые вечнозелёные. Листья противостоящие парные, сложные или пальчатые, состоящие из 3-7 листочков. Деревья Tabebuia красиво цветут. Цветы размером от 3 до 11 см собраны в плотные соцветия. Цветы бывают белыми, светло-розовыми, жёлтыми, сиреневыми, лиловыми или красными. Внешняя поверхность цветочных трубок гладкая или опушённая. Плод представляет из себя раскрывающийся стручок длиной от 10 до 50 см, содержащий много семян, у некоторых видов с крылышками. Эти стручки часто остаются висеть на дереве весь сухой сезон до начала сезона дождей. Использование и экология Виды этого рода имеют важное значение в качестве источника древесины, носящей название ипе́ или лапачо. Древесина используется для изготовления мебели, декинга и для прочих наружных применений. Популярность древесины видов этого рода растёт из-за её долговечности и устойчивости к насекомым. С 2007 году сертифицированная FSC древесина ипе́ стала доступна на рынке, хотя сертификаты иногда подделывают.FSC Watch: SmartWood misled US local authority over FSC timber. Posted 2007-AUG-22. Retrieved 2008-JAN-27. Деревья рода широко применяются в качестве декоративных растений в тропических ландшафтных садах и в оформлении улиц из-за своих ярких и выразительных цветов. Большое количество цветов появляется на ещё голых ветках дерева в конце сухого сезона, что делает картину цветения особенно впечатляющей. Их также используют в качестве медоносов для пчёл. Их нектаром питаются колибри.Baza Mendonça & dos Anjos (2005) Кора некоторых видов имеет лекарственные свойства. Так, из коры T. impetiginosa получают чай, называемый «лапачо» или тахибо. Другие виды, используемые в народной медицине это T. alba и «жёлтый лапачо» (T. serratifolia). Некоторые виды Галерея цветов Tabebuia Файл:Starr_050518-1609_Tabebuia_donnell-smithii.jpg| Tabebuia donnell-smithii]] Файл:Tabebuia impetiginosa hojas.jpeg|Листья розового ипе́ (Tabebuia impetiginosa)]] Файл:Plaque-Tabebuia-pallida-Réunion.JPG|Ствол Tabebuia pallida]] Файл:Tabebuia rosea 0001.jpg|Цветок Tabebuia rosea]] Файл:Araguaney.jpg|Дерево арагуаней (Tabebuia chrysantha) на улице Каракаса Файл:Tabebuia chrysantha flowers1.jpg|Арагуаней Tabebuia chrysantha Файл:Tabebuia chrysotricha flowers1.jpg|''Tabebuia chrysotricha'' Файл:Tabebuia impetiginosa inflorescencias.jpeg|Розовое ипе Tabebuia impetiginosa Файл:Tabebuia rosealba flowers1.jpg|Белое ипе Tabebuia roseo-alba Примечания Источники * Baza Mendonça, Luciana & dos Anjos, Luiz (2005): Beija-flores (Aves, Trochilidae) e seus recursos florais em uma área urbana do Sul do Brasil (Aves, Trochilidae) and their flowers in an urban area of southern Brazil. with English abstract Revista Brasileira de Zoologia 22(1): 51-59. PDF fulltext * Huxley, A. (ed.) (1992): New RHS Dictionary of Gardening. Macmillan. * Keating, Tim (1998): Deep Impact: An Estimate of Tropical Rainforest Acres Impacted for a Board Foot of Imported Ipê. Rainforest Relief Reports 6: 1-4. PDF fulltext * Lorenzi, H. (1992): Árvores brasileiras: manual de identificação e cultivo de plantas arbóreas nativas do Brasil. * Marquesini, M. & Edwards, G. (2001): The Santarem Five and Illegal Logging — A Case Study. PDF fulltext * Ott, Jonathan (1995): Ayahuasca Additive Plants. In: Ayahuasca Analogues: Pangaean Entheogens. * Secretaria de Assuntos Estratégicos (SAE) (1997): Política Florestal: Exploração Madeireira na Amazônica. Confidential report. * Steyermark, Julian A.; Berry, Paul E.; Yatskievych, Kay & Holst, Bruce K. (eds.) (1997): 35. Tababuia. In: Flora of the Venezuelan Guayana (Vol. 3 Araliaceae-Cactaceae). ISBN 0-915279-46-0 HTML fulltext * United States Department of Agriculture (USDA) (2007a): Germplasm Resources Information Network — [http://www.ars-grin.gov/cgi-bin/npgs/html/splist.pl?11823 Tabebuia]. Retrieved 2007-NOV-14. Ссылки * * New York City’s use of tropical hardwoods * Pau d’Arco Benefits and Cautions Explained Категория:Бигнониевые Категория:Флора Южной Америки